No, Baby!
'''No, Baby! '''is the 30th episode and grand season finale of the very first season of the crossover, Wonder Pets Park, also marking many things. Due to having four parts, it is the longest episode, almost a kind of TV Movie, clocking at an hour and a little over 20 minutes long. It also marks the first appearance of Stan's Parents, Kyle's Family, Eric's Mom, Kenny's Family (Though His Parents Had A Silent Cameo In A Flashback), Darka the Dragon, Richard the Security Mouse (AKA Mousey), along with The Second Appearance Of Petula’s Sister, Saffron, the second appearance of Saffron's robot servants. and the first and only of the Snobby's Pets' brainwashed enslaved children. Also, this could be considered the first appearance of ALL the feral cats, and ALL the wolves. This is also the darkest, most emotional episode of the series, rated PG-13 due to its content, but could be considered a strong PG, as this makes sense due to being the finale. This is also Stan and Wendy's last appearances as mice, and Kyle's last appearance as a rabbit kit, as they choose to live as humans in the end, and Eric and Kenny's last appearances as humans, as they choose to live as animals in the end. It contains 8 songs. It is the first and only episode to contain live-action, as it crosses over with three other shows, featuring Kate, Bella, and Clare as characters, although Clare is not in the anime style as presented in her show, but in live-action like the other two. This is also the first episode where Kenny's voice is heard and he's seen without his hoodie. Plot Part 1 The episode begins with a song, Making A Dragon, of which Baby, Sophie, and The Snobby Pets sing as they create a new asset to their team, Darka, who they believe, due to flame magic and flight, can help them win once and for all against the pets, and allow them to brainwash the world with Go Baby, and in doing so, take it over and get revenge on the South Park pets and Wonderpets. After the song, Petula pulls out the egg of which she says will soon hatch, becoming a dragon of which will grow at a quick pace. The scene cuts back to The Wonderpets, South Park Pets, Kitty, and Cupcake, who are all at the park, doing different things. All the birds are seen chatting in a tree, Linny is in the skateboard arena skating, Tuck is watching her, Stan, Wendy, and Kyle are seen eating greens off the ground, Kenny and Kitty are seen sleeping underneath a tree, and Eric and Cupcake are seen on a bench, talking with each other. Then, unexpectedly, a loud CRASH can be heard, and all the animals turn to the location of the sound. The birds volunteer to check it out, and, upon checking the sound, are immediately captured by The Snobby Pets and brought back to their lair, right after Darka reveals the true plan of the pets: After Baby and Sophie absorb the birds' souls, they'll have enough power to brainwash the world with Go Baby and make everyone their eternal slaves. The other animals are left terrified, and unsure what to do. Linny tells them there's no question about it, they need to go save the birds and the world, of which Tuck agrees, along with Stan, Wendy, and Kyle. Kitty is hesitant to do so, as she fears for both her and Kenny's safety, but he says that this is their job to do, and they all have to stick together, so Kitty decides to help too. However, Eric and Cupcake immediately refuse. The other pets ask why, Kyle in an angry manner, but Eric says that he doesn't want to risk his own life as well as Cupcake's, and Cupcake says it's hopeless. The other pets are angry at them for being selfish, but they cover their ears with their paws and "LA LA LA LA LA LA" to the tune of the theme song. Kitty says she'll handle it, and walks to them calmly. Immediately, she pulls out a small, cute pink glitter gun, triggering all the pets, especially Eric and Cupcake, to gasp. She gives a talking to them, then shoots out a small, harmless heart dart, triggering all the pets, excluding the peeved Eric and Cupcake, who grudingly agree to go. Linny suggests they get advice from The Possum Witch, a friend in the forest who not only restored the memories of The South Park pets, but know of many forms of magic, and if anyone can help, she can. The pets agree, and they visit her. She doesn't notice them at first as she's working on a potion, even when they "Ahem" and cough to try to get her attention. Eric says he can take care of it, walks up, breathes in, and barks at the top of his lungs, startling her. All the other pets stare at him in horror, but he walks back, proud of himself, while Cupcake says "That's my boy!" under her breath while smiling warmly, an expression of which he returns. Upon seeing the pets, The Possum Witch greets them, and asks what the problem is. In turn, each of them tell the story and their predicament, sometimes arguing how it happened while telling it, until Tuck sets it straight and tells it himself. The Possum Witch says that she's sorry for what happened, and tells them to come with her. She shows them a book in the library, which reveals the existence of The Robe Of Hope, which can be made with a fabric produced of kindness, to be dyed with perseverance, mended by integrity, to be sewn with justice, adorned with bravery, sprinkled with patience, and worn with determination. Eric rolls his eyes and remarks how cliche this whole "riddle thing" is, but everyone else glares and he stops talking. They all ask how they can make it in time, as they only have a week before the babies and snobby pets launch their plan, and she says that she doesn't know, but she can sense a great power within all of them, as long as they stay together. Confused but happy, they thank her, leave, and she says it was no problem and good luck on their quest, leading to The Adventure Begins With Us. The group decides the smaller animals should ride instead of walk, despite Eric and Cupcake's protests. Stan and Wendy are put on Kenny's back, Linny and Tuck on Kitty's, and Eric and Cupcake, much to their dismay, take shifts carrying Kyle, leading to many arguments in the episode. Cupcake demands that they at least sleep beforehand, and although some protest, in the end, they agree to do so, even if it would leave them with 6 days. When they wake up, they venture into the forest abruptly in pursuit of the items. They put their heads together and decide to keep an eye out, but are distracted by the sound of a girl calling for help. After a debate, the team chooses to go in the direction of the noise and save her, as Linny demands it. They run in the direction of the noise, but as soon as they try, a trip from Tuck leads to everyone, excluding Stan and Wendy for being too small, being trapped in the web of a giant spider, along with an anthro cat. The spider comes after them, but Stan immediately draws the needle they brought along for the journey that was going to be left behind for being deemed "useless" by Cupcake, and he charges at the spider, but as soon as she turns away, he stops, frozen, seemingly in a trance. Wendy and the other animals yell angrily at him to kill her, Eric in particular, but he says that he won't while her back is turned, favoring honor over reason. As soon as she turns back however, he quickly stabs her as far into the chest as possible with all his might, and, with a screech, the spider lies down, dead, and dissolves into a pile of ash. The animals stare in shock, but Stan takes the needle out of the pile, and, to his surprise, it has turned pure yellow, the color of justice, and an yellow wave of magic and sparkles rushes down his body immediately, signifying they found the first item. He proceeds to cut the pets loose one by one, including the anthro cat, who thanks them for helping her, as she would've died if they hadn't come along, especially Stan. Stan tells her it's no problem, and she introduces herself as Katherine, and is asked what she was doing in a spider's web by Eric. She says that she didn't put herself there, she was taking a nature stroll and was caught, and was unable to escape the web. She asks what they're doing out in the Forbidden Forest in the first place while licking her paw, of which the fur on is scraggled due to being trapped. Eric proudly puffs out his chest and says that they're going to kill the dragon and defeat The Snobby Pets/Baby and Sophie once and for all, despite Kyle saying they shouldn't tell anyone, as anyone could possibly be a spy. She rolls her eyes and wishes them good luck, as she doesn't know if they even CAN be defeated/killed. Linny shrugs and says that they'll at least give it a shot, as they need to try, and Tuck agrees, and says they're trying to make The Robe Of Hope, something that the anthro cat says she's not sure if it's even real, but asks if she can come along. The pets ask why, and she says that Darka sat on her and The Garage Kids' flower garden and pooped in the greens on purpose. Besides, she owes them a favor for saving her. They are hesitant to let her come, but she begs, and they tell her it's alright, and she thanks them and follows, ending Part 1, bringing a "To Be Continued..." sign up. Part 2 Part 2 begins with the birds in the Snobby Pets' lair, who are all kept in a giant birdcage in Petula's bedroom. Tillie and Zee are incredibly ticked off, Ming-Ming is banging on the bars and attacking, trying to find a way out, Butters is the only one who's smiling happily, as he was kidnapped previously in Butters' Snobby Pet Misadventure, and was treated well then, so he has no fear, and the rest of the flock is crying. Petula comes in and tells them of her plan, and Tillie claims she won't get away with it, and Petula retorts with who is going to stop her, and leaves the birds back. The scene fades back to the pets, who now seek the six remaining objects, and ask Kate about her past. She tells them that she's the cousin of Hissy, of which Cupcake scoffs at, but she continues, saying how she lives in a garage with four other animals, and Stan remarks that he's seen her show, and how much he loves it, along with Kyle. Eric asks her what she was doing in the forest, and she says due to her problems with the babies, she overheard their scheme in the bushes while travelling to visit Hissy, and she wanted to do something about it too, but she tripped and fell into that spider web on the way. She thanks the pets for saving her once more, and they say it's no problem, as they need all the help they can get. Eric says that's great and all, but they still need 5 more objects, and Kenny tells him to calm down, and they'll find them, when they're cut off by another high scream, the danger of which comes to them this time, in the form of two brainwashed slaves carrying a pink, anthropomorphic dog, of who calls for them to save her. The rest of the team jumps forward, unsure what to do, until Stan pulls out his needle and yells "DROP THAT DOG!". The henchman stop and glance, but say "Move along, mouseboy." and continue walking, leading to Wendy running up herself and yelling "HE TOLD YOU TO DROP THE DOG!" of which they comply to do, and run away. The dog gets up, and thanks the team for saving her, but just then, Wendy feels something in her hair. She pulls it out, to notice her ribbon is glowing, and in that instant, changes to blue, the color of Integrity, discovering their second item in the process. The anthro dog asks what they're doing out in the forest, and they tell her of their plan as well. She tells them that she can help, but they don't think she can, as they still have five items left to find. She says she can try to help, as the mouse girl (Of which Wendy replies that her name is Wendy to) just found an item, so how hard can it be? Kyle says they might as well let her come along, and she joins them. They ask her what her name is, and she says it's Bella, and that she was exploring when she got caught in the web, and had no idea of the babies' plan, but still wishes to help. She then follows them into the woods. Part 3 The episode begins with the pets walking through the woods, until they notice a cave. Linny tells them they should explore the cave, but Cupcake whines and resists. Bella tells her to go in, and Kate tells her to do so as well. Cupcake is still reluctant until she spots a glimmer inside the cave, seeing it as a gem, and demands Eric to get it for her. They all smile and nod at each other, and walk into the cave, steadily, only to be greeted with a message on the wall, of which says "Take only what you need, but never from greed". The others take this to heart, and this occurs a glare to Eric and Cupcake, of whom both react with annoyance. Kyle sighs, rolls his eyes, and tells everyone to follow him, of which they do. When they explore the cave, Cupcake demands Eric to get her various things, of which makes everyone else uncomfortable and annoyed, and tells her to be quiet, of which she responds sassily to. It is then Kenny trips over something, and Kitty helps him up and checks out what he tripped over. Characters *Ming-Ming *Tillie *Linny *Tuck *Stan *Wendy *Kyle *Eric *Cupcake *Kenny *Kitty *Petula *Sweetie *Gavin *Mitchell *Baby and Sophie *Darka (Debut) *Saffron (Debut) *The South Park Residents (Debut) * Sven and Dinky * Katherine (Kate) (Guest) * Bella (Guest) * Clare (Guest) * The Brainwashed Slaves (Debut) * Feral Cats * Wolves * The Party Guests * Spider * Zee * Ming-Ming’s Flock References To Other Shows/Movies/Anime * When the birds are captured, a net comes out of the ground and lifts them away in a VERY similar fashion to how Ash and his friends are kidnapped in an episode of Pokemon. * When the Wonderpets and South Park pets discover a book that reads they have to find "A fabric produced of kindness, to be dyed with perseverance, mended by integrity, to be sewn with justice, adorned with bravery, sprinkled with patience, and worn with determination." to create The Robe Of Hope, this is a direct reference to the seven souls in the indie game Undertale, of which are Kindness, Perseverance, Integrity, Justice, Bravery, Patience, and Determination, and the colors each item changes to when found. Not to mention, the ending directly references Undertale, as each character in the exact same position is seen watching the sunset from behind, and each character leaves one by one, excluding Tillie, where the episode ends with her staying behind and watching as the screen slowly fades out to the credits. Not only that, when Hissy tries to convince the South Park kids to stay as animals with them, when she shows them pictures of their memories, a major key version of Megalovania plays in the background. * Kenny's sacrifice of his hoodie to make The Robe Of Hope is a direct reference to Brietta sacrificing her tiara in the movie Barbie & The Magic Of Pegasus. * Butters charms Darka and convinces her to eat Sophie in a very similar way that Donkey charmed The Dragon over with and made her eat Farquaad in the movie Shrek. * The ending pays homage to the anime series Sailor Moon, as everyone, even when captured, is seen encouraging The Wonderpets in their final stand against evil, just as it happens in many episodes of Sailor Moon. This is even more so done with the freeing of all possessed through the power of friendship. Along with this, when Eric refuses to come, and Kitty holds up a fake gun to him, and then shoots out a cute little heart dart jokingly, this is a reference to Chibi Moon's running gag of holding Sailor Moon at fake gunpoint when she loses hope. * During the first encounter with Darka, Eric growls and lunges at her, but is held back by Kyle, a reference to My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic's first episode in which Rainbow Dash does the same thing. * Bella, Katherine, and Clare are found in the same ways the Fox, the Bear, and the Cat are found in the obscure 1979 musical The Dragonslayers. * When Kenny turns back into a human, Kitty sees, and backs away in fear, triggering him to reply with "Don't be afraid, it's me." and she recognizes him, this is a direct reference to Brother Bear. Not only that, his choice to stay as a cat to be with her also reflects from this movie. Songs * Making A Dragon (Sung By Baby, Sophie, And The Snobby Pets) * The Adventure Begins With Us (Sung By The Wonderpets (Excluding Ming-Ming Due To Kidnapping), South Park Pets, Kitty, And Cupcake) * Your Fault (Sung By The Wonderpets, South Park Pets, Kitty, And Cupcake) * We Must Find A Way (Sung By The Wonderpets, South Park Pets, Kitty And Cupcake) * All Hail Petula (Sung By Baby, Sophie, The Ensemble, The Snobby Pets, With Spoken Remarks From The Wonderpets, South Park Pets, Kitty, and Cupcake) * The Battle Song (Sung By Everyone) * Finale (Sung By Everyone) Trivia * The longest episode to date. * Possible fourth wall break at the end, as each character runs towards the camera when they leave. * Petula faces a very serious Humiliation Conga in this episode-First, her plan is revealed to the entire crowd, causing them to boo and pelt her with tomatoes, eggs, and other rotten food, then is dumped paint on by the birds, hits her face on multiple items while chasing the pets, is attacked by Mitchell and Gavin accidentally after Kenny uses his agility trick on her, is pushed off the stairs by Cupcake, is peed on by Eric (Off-Screen) after she falls to the ground, and in the end, runs away as everyone points, laughs, and boos at her. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:First Arc Category:First Season Category:First Arc Episodes Category:TV Movie Category:Long Episodes Category:Season Finales